Harlequin
by DutchQuinn
Summary: Just a small introduction to my harlequin story, hope you enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

She gazed toward the pale concrete wall until even her mind believed small segments of the dull wall were moving, to keep her informed that she was still safe, alive.. Breathing.

The hinges on the door to her cell began to creak loudly followed by a thud of the great door opening, letting the outside see inside her tiny out of a home. Her eyes didn't leave the concrete, she was transfixed, even when the slender male climbed into the hole to just simply look at her was uninterested eyes.. His hair dark muddy earth color with piercing iced eyes that put most on edge when having to greet him, his cheekbones high and noticeable to the point where you'd suspect some form of eating disorder.. The girl closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, realizing the person who intruded her solitude.. Finally her dry lips part, letting out a small but audible sound."Crane." Her tone was stern and unwelcoming making Doctor Jonathan Crane's lips twitch up into a wicked smirk, returning with a sarcastic voice. "Ms Quinzel, glad to see you're finally awake. Shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**After approximately an hour of the psycho-babble-bullshit that Crane kept attempting to force down her throat, he finally condemned it as useless. "Well, if you aren't going to talk, how am I to help you?" His eyes fixed on her blank pale face. After a few moments seeming like hours, he sighed; rolling his eyes at the girl in annoyance. "Pathetic." He spoke bluntly with a hint of disgust; he stood in order to make his leave, he wasn't going to waste his time when he had other priorities to focus on... Such as the new strand of his fear toxin, strengthen the dose to make those lab rats scream louder perhaps or even just test how long they coped with fear before eventually dying.A small giggle broke from Harley's lips tearing Crane from his train of thought. "Something amusing, Ms Quinzel?" He asked in an irritable tone, his brow furrowing as his pale lips stretched in a thin stern line. Harley's eyes moved now meeting the cold ones of her Doctor and former employer "The way you move, Sir..." She clearly said quite confidently, a smirk smeared across her face. "You really do think you're better than me…Don't you Crane?" After a small pause, a dark spine-chilling chuckle split through her body making her head shake at the male almost in disbelief at his ego. Crane simply stared at the young woman keeping a blank expression on the outside; however the irritation ticking away deep inside his brain began burning into a dark anger, making his fist clench up. "I don't believe I'm better nor worse, however I do know that you are sick Ms Quinzel." he spoke in a stern tone that didn't even convince him, all of it basic psychology textbook phrases. "No, no, no!" She shook her head like an excited child when proving a point. "You don't get to play the good doctor right now Craney... The cameras aren't on!" She began in a light amused tone before changing it dramatically to a more sinister one. "So how about you quit with the psychology handbook shit Crow...it really doesn't suit you." A sly smirk slowly crept across her lips as the male looked to her slightly shocked at the audacity she had to speak to him in such a manner, as well as the knowledge of his alter ego, Scarecrow. Consequently he kept himself cool and collected on the outer layer of his person, instead of letting anger get the better of him; he smirked with a light chuckle that he just couldn't hold in. "Do you want to know what doesn't suit you, Harleen?" The doctor stepped closer to her until he was stood over her like a long twisted bird watching its prey closely. "You being wasted on that Mad Dog." Harley intently felt her blood begin to boil "shut up." She snapped quickly, her eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted tightly together. 'Got her.' thinking to himself with a victorious evil grin; he continued in a calm but patronizing voice. "Tell me, Harleen. How many times has that dog bit you so far?" A dark chuckle escaped his lips as Harley glared up to him, her breathing now more shallow than before. She could feel her heart thumping from the adrenaline now soaring through her body. She moved from her bed standing tall against him, attempting to be intimidating with her voice deep and threatening. "Walk away now, or else I swear to god I'll make sure Arkham sees you for what you are, a crazed sociopath performing pathetic experiments on inmates. You're just as sick as your sins, Crane." Jonathan chuckled untouched by her threat "And what makes you think he will believe you Harley?" She blinked a couple of times shocked at the realization that he actually called her by her preferred name rather than her birth name, she twitched slightly removing her out of the pointless thought. "The inmates and doctors talk. One way or another he will have to listen at some point... And when he does, you'll be rotting in one of these cells next to me." She smiled holding back a giggle; she wanted to hurt him... Kill him even... Just needed to be patient. Letting out a sigh Crane turned on his heels toward the exit of her cell "Until next week Ms Quinzel." He stated simply, leaving her confused at how calmly he walked away from her threat. Crane smirked turning to an orderly as the door opened. "Take her down to the basement, I can't treat her here... make sure she's sedated and restrained." Crane's eyes shot back over to Harley as he signed the form on the orderly's clipboard; a twisted smirk spread across his face which began to unnerve Harley. "The solitude will do you good, Ms Quinzel."**

**The door slowly shut again with a great thud, leaving her with her thoughts. Harley's heart stop for a small moment knowing that she would be yet another one of the Scarecrow's lab rats; closing her eyes, tears began to sting furiously at the backs of her tired eyes, threatening to fall down her face. 'How many times has that dog bit you so far?' The memory of his patronizing voice burned into her brain, infuriating her more. Momentarily unaware of her actions, Harley lashes out at the concrete surrounding her, now unable to conceal her rage. Blood trickled down her knuckles smearing the wall a little, she squealed out both in anger and frustration; the tears finally broke their bank and began streaming down her face. She despised the fact Crane was right, Joker was a mad dog; taking deep breaths to calm her now shaken body she moves over to the small gritty mirror nailed at the wall of her cell. For a long moment she just stared at her reflection, mainly in disappointment and regret of even being alive; her small blood stained hands moved to the shoulder of her hospital gown forcing it down, letting the one bit of clothing she had fall to the floor. Blankly examining herself, her blue eyes follow down the path of her long mattered blonde hair falling just passed her breasts; her gaze finally reaching her pale ivory skin, infested with blackened-yellowy puddles that varied across her body in the form of bruises, each one a vivid memory from her lover. Her face screwed up tightly with a deep frown her head tilting to one side staring at the darkened tired eyes that reflected back to her; the pale cracked lips parted letting out a small whimper. "He does love me…?" Harley waited for a reassuring response from the girl staring back at her; none came as the reflection stood still, staring back to Harley with what seemed like disgust in her blue pitiful eyes.**


End file.
